Never Forget
by charl88
Summary: Cole stood in the penthouse where he and Phoebe had once lived happily. Emphasis on the happily because he and Phoebe hadn’t been happy for a while. [[ColePhoebe One Shot]]


Cole stood in the penthouse where he and Phoebe had once lived happily. Emphasis on the _happily_ because he and Phoebe hadn't been happy for a while. Not since she discovered that he was The Source of all evil and that he wanted to make Phoebe his queen and kill her sisters. Phoebe knew what she had to do. She had to vanquish Cole, she didn't want to but she needed to. It hurt her so much as she held her sisters' hands and recited The Source vanquishing spell to vanquish the love of her life. The person that had opened her heart to love, shown her that she could have a separate life outside her Charmed duties, that she could have a happy ending like her older sister Piper. But that all changed when she discovered the truth about him and so she had to vanquish him for the greater good. It hurt her more than nothing to watch as the flames engulfed her husband, burnt him, took him away from her but she knew that it had to be done.

Cole had returned from the Demonic Wasteland with newly acquired powers and he wasn't about to give up on Phoebe, even if she had given up on him. He had to win Phoebe back, he just had to. Phoebe was the one person that taught him that being good was the right way. The person that had helped him to suppress his powers, to fight back Belthazor. The one person that made him feel whole. And he wasn't about to let all of that be thrown away like a piece of trash. Cole knew that he had done wrong, that he had broken Phoebe's heart and trust for him and that he deserved what he got and he had to get that back. He had to make Phoebe see that what he was doing was all for her. He needed to make her see that he is good again, needed her to bring back the trust but he also knew that it was going to be hard work. He Shimmered out of the Penthouse to the Halliwell Manor, sensing that Phoebe was there.

**xxx **

Phoebe Halliwell was working on her laptop at home trying to get her column finished. She sighed out of frustration and looked at the pile of unanswered letters on the kitchen table. "This is gonna take forever" she mumbled to herself and put her head in her hands. She was beginning to get a migrane but she couldn't go to bed because she needed to finish of her colum for the following day. Being an advice columnist was hard work but she loved doing it. She got to help people without using her powers. She liked having a purpose in life other than to vanquish evil and save innocents. She took another look at the letter that she was currently answering from Lost in San Francisco

_Dear Phoebe _

_I really need your help. I have been with my boyfriend for 7 months and I have just found out that he isnt what I thought he was. I thought that something was wrong so I hired someone to spy on him and find out what was going on. I discovered that he has got a whole other family in another state and that he hasn't divorced his with like he told me had. I confronted him about it and he promised that he was going to leave his wife and come and be with me and the baby that I am carrying. However the next day I found out that he had gone back to his wife for good. I still love him and I want this baby to have it's father but I do not want to force him into a relationship. What am I supposed to do? _

_Signed Lost in San Francisco _

Phoebe stared at the letter and thought about her and Cole. The story was slightly similar. She understood what it was like to find out that the person that you loved wasn't who they said they were. She knew the hurt and the pain that it caused and she also knew that you couldn't get over it that quickly. She hated Cole for what he had put her and her sisters through but she still loved him deep down. He was the love of her life, her first proper true love and he had crushed all her trust and hopes by accepting to be the new Source of all evil. She took a deep breath and looked back at her laptop. She started to finish off the reply for _Lost in San Francisco_ when Cole Shimmered into the kitchen. Phoebe jumped and made and knocked off some of the letters on the table. Phoebe got up to pick up the letters but at the same time Cole bent down to pick up the letters. "Leave them alone" she growled at him causing him to jump in shock and stand back up as he watched his wife sleekly pick up the letters and place them back on the table. He couldn't help smile weakly remembering that she had always been committed to her work and she would make herself ill just to finish off her column. Phoebe turned to face him, a look of anger and frustration on her face, her hands on her hips "What are you doing here?" she spat. She couldn't believe that he had the cheek to come back to the Manor after everything he had put her and her sisters through.

"I came to see you baby" "You don't have the right to call me baby anymore. No let me re-phrase that you don't have the right to talk to me anymore. Not after what you put me and my sisters through" "I'm sorry about that Pheebs. I really am and I want to show you that I am a changed man" "Demons DON'T change Cole. They are evil and you can't change that" "I was good once Phoebe, you made me good" "No I thought that I had made you good but a leopard can't change its spots and a Demon cannot change his ways. So just leave me alone and let me move on with my life"

Cole was hurt. He knew that Phoebe would have reacted badly to see him but it still hurt him to think that there wasn't any love there anymore. He couldn't sense love. All he could sense was hurt, anger and frustration. "Pheebs, please" "NO COLE. You can't barge back here after 2 months and say 'Oh I got powers again but I promise that I'm good' and expect to come running back into your arms. It doesn't work that way. So go Cole and don't come back or I will vanquish you're sorry ass because when you were dead I was happy, I thought I had got rid of you for good. And you know what. I wish you were dead" She closed her laptop, picked it up and stormed out of the kitchen not allowing Cole to see the tears that were slowly forming at the back of her eyes. She wouldn't allow Cole to see the tears, she wouldn't show him that she still loved him, she wouldn't allow herself to get hurt again.

Cole stood in the kitchen watching the place where Phoebe had stood. He could feel tears stinging the back of his throat. Phoebe had truly got on with her life and she hated him. He understood that now and he finally understood what he needed to do. He Shimmered back out to the Penthouse and took a deep breath. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down at the table. He picked up the picture of him and Phoebe staring deeply into each others eyes smiling and ran his finger over the picture of Phoebe. "I'm so sorry" he whispered and placed the pen on the paper and began to write.

Phoebe stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. What gave Cole permission to come back into her life and expect her to accpet him and jump back into his arms? Well she wasn't going to. She was finally beginning to move on from Cole and be happy alone and she didn't need Cole coming back and ruining things for her. She was a happy, single, working woman and that was the way it was going to be for a while.

Cole Shimmered outside Phoebe's room clutching the letter tightly. He knew what needed doing but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too painful. He couldn't just let Phoebe go like that, although it was obvious that she had let him go quickly. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Better now or never" he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. Phoebe went to and answered the door, she didn't realise that Paige or Piper were home yet. She opened the door and went to say hi but that she realised who it was and frowned "I thought I told you to get lost" "Please Pheebs. Just read this" he held out the letter to her, kissed her on the cheek and Shimmered back out leaving a confused Phoebe staring into thin air. She closed her door and stared down at the envelope. She didn't whether or not to open it. She knew that she shouldn't but she was curious as what was inside.

She slowly began to open the envelope as she took her place on her bed. She pulled out the letter and opened it up. She took a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_Phoebe, _

_ I know that I have hurt you and that you will never be able to forgive me for what I have done so I am going to stop trying. I cannot force you to come back, to forget everything that I put you through, to forget all the hurt and the pain that I caused you. It's wrong I know it is. But I needed to try. You are all I had. You're the reason that I am here today, the reason that I have become the person that I am today. I mean the human side of me, not the Demon and I want to thank you for that. _

_When I first met you all I could see was a target. A target that I was sent to kill but over the time I began to fall for you. I began to fall for your smile, your laugh and the way that you were. You never pressured me into anything, didn't force me to tell you about my past, never forced me to go into a relationship with you. You just waited patiently until I was ready and that was the one thing that I loved most about you. As our relationship grew you soon learnt that I was the Demon that was sent to kill you but you didn't hate me for it. You let me go and lied to your family. I couldn't have asked for more. _

_Then you agreed to marry me and that become the best day of my life until you announced that you were pregnant, but I already knew that because the Seer and I planned it. I am sorry that I never told you that. I am ashamed of that. And then you discovered that I was The Source and I planned on making you my queen and you had no choice in vanquishing me so I watched as you and your sisters clasped hands and recited the spell that would take me away from you forever. I forgave you for that. I knew that you had to do it and I forgive you. _

_I was surprised that I stayed in the Demonic Wasteland so I began to collect powers and I learnt how to contact you. You appeared before me in the Demonic Wasteland and helped me but I still couldn't move on but it was simple that you were already beginning to move on with your life and I hated you for that. When I came back for good I never expected things to be this hard. I knew that you wouldn't take me back straight away or forgive me for what I had done but I thought that maybe you would. That maybe that we could move on and be happy once again. But boy was I wrong. _

_So I am writing this letter as my farewell. I need to do what I need to do. I need to make you happy and the only way that I can do this is to disappear. Don't look for me Phoebe because you wont be able to find me. You need to move on with your life completely and forget me. You deserve someone that will treat you with the love and respect you deserve and that I never gave you. I promise you that I will not bother you again, I am giving you the gift that you want: to be gone from your life. _

_I just want to say that I am sorry for everything and I never meant for things to turn out this way. All I can say is that I hope you get the life that you deserve and a person that will love, treat and respect you in the ways that I never could. _

_I love you Phoebe and I always will. _

_I will never forget you. Ever. _

_Cole xxx _

Phoebe finished reading the letter and clutched it tightly, the salty tears rolling down her cheeks. As much as she hated Cole, she also respected him. He had learnt that she needed to move on, needed to forget about the things that he put her through and he had finally given her that. She clutched the letter to her heart as she lay down on her bed. "I'll never forget you either" she whispered.


End file.
